The present invention relates generally to cantilever rack storage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to cantilever rack storage systems that do not require labor intensive hardware such as bolts to attach the front and rear beams to the cantilever arms, the cross arms to the front and rear beams or to attach the decking to the cross beams, front and rear beams and the cantilever arms.
As the cost of materials, construction, labor and freight continue to rise, warehouse owners and operators put increasing emphasis on storage systems that provide maximum storage capability and flexibility at the lowest possible cost. As a result, rack structures that are capable of easy assembly and adjustment are in high demand. The rack structures, however, must be stable and sturdy to provide for safe and effective storage. The rack systems must also be capable of providing the maximum amount of storage area for a given operation and set-up.
In the past, warehouse operators have used cantilever rack storage structures for a wide variety of storage applications, particularly where storage of objects of varying sizes are desired. Through the use of such cantilever systems (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,976), floor space is saved, material costs reduced and storage flexibility increased because the structures are self-supporting and do not require overhead or aisle support members. Known cantilever storage systems typically include a horizontal base which supports a vertical column or standard. One or more cantilever arms are then secured to the vertical columns. Front (aisle) and rear beams are typically used to interconnect the front and rear ends of the cantilever arms as well as intermediate cross arms between the front and rear beams for additional support. Decking for supporting the products to be stored is placed over the cantilever, cross arm and beam structure to provide a flat, generally horizontal storage area. Most, if not all, of the members in such systems are typically welded to one another or connected by a large number of bolts and similar hardware. Systems of this type are costly and labor intensive in assembling and provide for little storage flexibility.
Another cantilever rack storage system that minimizes the complexity of assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,686. Cantilever rack systems of this type employ a bracket which is welded to an inner end of a cantilever arm comprised of two partially welded elongated tubes. The bracket of this system is forcibly wrapped around a vertical standard and thus does not require bolts or fasteners to secure the cantilever arm to the vertical standard.
An additional known cantilever rack storage system that also minimizes the difficulty of assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,067. This storage rack structure has the ability to connect generally tubular cantilever arms to generally tubular front support beams through the use of integral brackets which are secured to the cantilever arms and are then inserted into the hollow ends of the tubular front support beams. In this manner, a secure connection is provided between the front support beam and the cantilever arms without the need for additional fasteners or welding. Systems of this type, however, still require the use of fasteners to attach the integral brackets to the cantilever arms, and can only be used with systems employing tubular shaped support beams. Like other known systems, this type of system provides little storage flexibility.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cantilever type storage system which maximizes space efficiency and maintains safe storage, while minimizing the need for complex assembly and the need for bolts, similar fasteners or welds.